1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image data processing method suitable for the case of transferring image data by a transfer section having an amount of data transferred every unit time smaller than an amount of the image data and an amount of data an image display device can display every unit time, and to an image display system having such a transfer section of the image data.
2. Related Art
In the case of transferring image data (assumed to be non-compressed image data) from an information processing device (e.g., a personal computer) holding a content with a large amount of data such as a moving image or a still image to a high resolution image display device (e.g., a projector), there arises a problem that it is not achievable to perform image reproduction taking full advantage of the amount of data the content has and the capacity of the image display device due to an impediment posed by an insufficient transfer capacity (transfer rate) of a transfer section intervening between the information processing device and the image display device.
In the case in which the transfer rate of the transfer section poses an impediment as described above, there is often taken a method of determining the resolution and the frame rate so as to be suitable for the transfer capacity of the transfer section. However, according to this method, since the resolution and the frame rate are determined in a fixed manner, there arises a problem that it is not achievable to take advantage of the amount of data the content has and the resolution obtained by the capacity of the image display device, thus it is not achievable to perform high quality image reproduction.
Incidentally, there is known a technology of adaptively performing image encoding in accordance with space-time complexity of the content (see, e.g., JP-A-2003-274415).
The technology (hereinafter referred to as a related art technology) disclosed in JP-A-2003-274415 is used in, for example, the information processing device in order for making it possible to store the content as the image data of a smaller amount. However, since the image data stored in the information processing device is generally transferred in a non-compressed state when being transferred to the image display device, if the transfer capacity of the transfer section is low, there ultimately arises the problem that it is not achievable to perform high quality image reproduction taking advantage of the amount of data of the content and the resolution of the image display device.